mechmicefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Little
'''Mary Little is a beautiful brown mouse, who's a member of the Coaxs Squad. She's always wanted to be in the Mech Mice, ever since she was 7. When she was 10 she join the Junior Mech Mice, even though she was underage, and started training there. She became a great fighter, and joined the Mech Mice at age 19. She joined the Coaxs Squad before Feye did, and trained a lot. She's skilled at karate, and wrestling. She's a deadly mouse, and is very brave. She's currently 29, and used to be in the Mech Mice Special Ops. But she quit that when her commander was being extremely rude, and abusive to her. History Mary Little was born on January 2nd, 1983, in the Mech Mice Colony. She group up in an average family, and didn't have many pleasures. As a little kid she always wished her family had lots of money, so she could have all sorts of fun. But as she got older she got tougher, and learned to defend herself. She had annoying brothers, who would bully her, and beat her up. When she was 6 she was suddenly being beat up by her brothers, and had had enough. She smacked her older brother in the face, and kicked him in the chest. When her mother discovered this she grounded Mary's older brother, and asked Mary on what happened. Apparently Mary had some special martial arts skill, that her mother wanted her to build up. So Mary's mom made her go to martial arts class. There Mary met new friends, and became a master at karate. She was feared by everyone who knew her abilities, and became a "local" hero. When Mary was 7 she wanted to join the Mech Mice military, and help protect the colony from evil. When she was 10 she joined the Junior Mech Mice, but had to lie about her age on the recruitment sheet. In the Junior Mech Mice she met harder challenges, but advanced even more in her abilities. Ultimately everyone was terrified of her skills, and all avoided fighting her as much as they could. When Mary was 14 she started dating, but didn't find any boy she really liked. Compared to her they were all wimps, and she didn't really need a boyfriend. During a date a car chase came zipping right by the street. Mary left her date, and chased after the criminal car on foot. She came back with a award money from the mayor, and a medal. The next day she was in the newspaper. After this incident the Colonel Black became interested in her, and started looking through her profiles. The Colonel decided that she'd be the perfect Mech Mouse, when she got older of course. As a teenager Mary remained very loyal to her parents, and didn't fight with them a lot. She loved her parents, and thought she may as well practice obedience at home than mess up at the Mech Mice Academy. When Mary was 17 she told her parents she was going to join the Mech Mice, her parents nearly spit out their half swallowed dinner. Her parents tried to talk her out of it, but they just couldn't. When Mary was 19 she moved out of her parents' house, and recruited into the Mech Mice. She joined the Special Ops first thing, and started training there. But her coach was abusive, and rude to her so she quit. She joined Squad DR57JZ, and enjoyed herself there. But it was discovered that the commander of the squad was abusing his powers, and was drinking a lot at Field Bar. He was fired, and Feye took his position as commander of the Coaxs Squad. Mary really like Feye, and developed a crush on him. Today she is fighting crime in the Mech Mice Colony, and still fighting along with the Coaxs Squad. She has become a local hero in the Mech Mice Colony, and now has many fans. Her parents are now very proud of her, since she's saved their lives like 3 times now. Personality Mary Little is known for her spunky, yet friendly attitude. She liked to make jokes as a kid, and still does time to time. She always wants joy in her life, and never wants to be bored. She can be very serious at times though during big problems, but in little problems it's like a walk in the park for her. The one thing she's ever wanted to do is help people, and she lets nothing stop her from doing that. Quotes Gallery Trivia *Her favorite color is black. *She loves to eat salads, sandwiches, and pizza. *Theme Song. See Also *Coaxs Squad *Airsera *Magenta *Feye Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Mice